In the past, most UI frameworks were controlled primarily on the server side. On the client side, the browser would render web pages that were handed down by the server. There is increasing customer demand for a “long lasting page” and related functionality. (As used herein, the term “page” may refer to a user interface, usually but not necessarily on the client side.) A user may view a long-lasting page for an hour or for the entire day, instead of viewing the page for a small amount of time (such as a minute). With a long lasting page, the user can manipulate the page. The data that the user is looking at may change over time. New components may become part of the page, whereas prior components may no longer be part of the page. Still other components may be modified.